Old Blood, New Blood
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Randy is finally trapped. Triple H/Randy Orton [Set after Hell in a Cell] ONE-SHOT


**Old Blood, New Blood**

**Pairing: Triple H/Randy Orton (Bottom/Slash)**

**Dedicated To: Diamond**

**Song of the Chapter: Sailed Away-Saving Abel**

Hazel eyes were focused on the dance floor, staring intensely at a certain young man who was laughing loudly at the moment, grinding against another to the music that boomed through the speakers.

"Hunter?"

He barely glanced at his best friend, again fixing his eyes on the little brat.

"Hunter, you're spacing out again," Shawn grumbled, shaking him a little. Though, Hunter's gaze stayed planted on his former protégé, glaring at the other man who was glued to Randy's body. He growled, swatting Shawn's hands away. "You know, we were supposed to have some fun together as I was leaving the next morning. But seems like you..."

Hunter shifted his eyes to Shawn, the intensity of them turning to suspension. He narrowed his eyes, daring Shawn to finish his sentence. Shawn responded with shaking his head and raising his hands in defense.

"You won't be able to get him if you keep your lazy ass here, boss," An uninvited Cena planted his butt next to Shawn, cocking his eyebrow at Hunter.

"What do you mean?" Shawn mimicked Cena, giving him a puzzled look.

"Jesus, you mean although he was sitting next to you, you didn't notice Hunter eye-fucking Orton?" Cena exclaimed. Shawn's jaws dropped, and he looked at Hunter, and then to where Randy was and back to Hunter. His lips shaped to a perfect 'o', nodding vigorously at Cena. Then he kicked Hunter under the table, getting his attention. Well, more than his attention because he was met with a purely dangerous glare, which Shawn only saw in the ring, but was real.

"Go get 'im, tiger," Shawn gave a thumb up to Hunter, a cheery grin on his face.

Hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance, gulping down the remains of his drink, grimacing slightly as it burned his throat. Cena was right. If he waited till a chance comes, that other guy would take Randy before him. So he had to make his chance. That was why he was standing in the middle of the dance floor, glowering heatedly at the couple, not knowing what to do next. The sarcasm, noted.

He licked his lips, his eyes burning over an energetic Randy. His hips were swaying deliciously to the music, arms around another's neck, eyes closed as he laughed at what the man was whispering at his ear. Randy had his back to Hunter, and the man was holding onto Randy's hips, not giving him a chance to back away. Hunter growled, his fists clenching and unclenching. The man noticed Hunter, and the _'Do you have a problem, dude?_' attitude oozed off him annoyed Hunter to no end.

"Randy?" Hunter called out, but Randy didn't seem to hear him over the music. However, the other one did and Hunter watched fuming, as that man's hands on Randy tightened. Hunter couldn't stand it. He didn't like another man touching his interest. Especially not in front of him. He stormed forward and just before the man kissed an unaware Randy, he grabbed Randy's forearm, wrenching him out of the other's hold.

"Hey!" Randy hissed, trying to tug his hand out of Hunter's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Shut up," Hunter hissed back, dragging Randy to the secluded corridor to the bathroom. He stopped right outside the door to the bathroom, shoving Randy against the wall. Randy yelped when his back crashed against the wall, and even before he came to his senses Hunter had his arms pinned to the wall, a bent knee between his parted legs. Hunter smirked when his former pet growled, struggling against his hold.

"What the fu-"

Hunter slammed his lips on Randy's, their teeth clashing and biting down on plush flesh, sucking the life out of them. His tongue forced into Randy's warm cavern, wriggling and dominating Randy's own. Hunter tasted a hint of beer, but that's all. Randy probably kept himself sober. But why? To enjoy his late night fuck, of course. Hunter grinned against the kiss. He'd give Randy the fuck of a lifetime. He always did.

He bit down harshly on Randy's plumb bottom lip, savoring the unique taste of Randy's pained cry and soothed the abused lip with his tongue. He moved away for a second to breathe, ignoring the hard-on he had trapped in his jeans to revel in the look of ecstasy in Randy's face. Yes, Hunter managed to do that with just a kiss. He hitched Randy up against the wall to the ease of both of them, but the little slip made Randy snatch his hands away from Hunter's death grips. But instead of pushing Hunter away, Randy snaked them around Hunter's shoulders, those ocean blue eyes glowering at Hunter's victorious hazel orbs.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" he hissed, gripping a handful of Hunter's short hair and yanking it, intending to make Hunter feel some pain. Instead, he was rewarded with a sassy grin.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed to slits, running back and forth searching for something in Hunter's face. When he found it, he sighed, a belch following. Ducking his head in embarrassment, Randy shook his head. "We can't do this. You're my boss and-"

"There it is," Hunter interrupted, pressing tightly against him and feeling his pet's half hardened arousal. "You said it yourself. I'm your boss. You've been running away from me since the show was over; don't you think you owe me a little something?" Hunter was graced with a perfectly arched eyebrow. He bucked his hips against Randy, loving the gasp that slipped out of those luscious lips. "We used to celebrate these nights."

"Used to," Randy gritted out, pushing himself back against the wall more to create some proximity between Hunter and him.

"What? You're a changed man now?" Hunter lifted Randy's chin up, forcing the younger one to look at him. Randy just looked away. Widening the sassy grin, Hunter leaned forward, brushing a kiss at the spot behind his ear. Randy's breath hitched, his arms tightening around Hunter's neck and his legs buckling a , that shit still worked. "I'm your boss, and I can do whatever I want to you," Hunter heard a weak protest. "Yes, I'm pulling that card, pet. I get what I want. Somehow, someway."

"Not...your...p-pet," Randy mewled, a heated shock vibrating down his body as teeth grazed his neck.

"Oh, no?" Hunter mused pulling back and drawing his knee up a fraction, earning a desperate whine from Randy. "Your body says otherwise...pet."

"Fuck you," Randy spat, fierce eyes staring down hard at his former mentor.

"Wasn't I asking for that a second ago? Glad you approved," Hunter grinned, kissing Randy hard again. He felt Randy's hands slid down to his chest, curling a handful of the fabric of his shirt and tugging him closer. Lips feverishly worked against Randy's, nibbling and tugging gently.

"Bastard," Randy hissed against Hunter's kiss, cashing his groin on Hunter's. The pleasure that ripped through him was blinding, and he couldn't help but wonder how good it would feel when Randy was once again writhing underneath him, begging for something that only he could give. He knead Randy's clothed erection through his pants, which encouraged Randy to thrust his crotch to Hunter's wide palm.

Chuckling when Randy grumbled in annoyance as he pinned his hips to the wall, Hunter brushed a peck on his lips while fumbling with Randy's jeans. Then the hands on his chest disappeared, slapping his own away from the fly of the jeans. "You ain't fucking me here like I'm a cheap slut, Helmsley."

Hunter rolled his eyes, grabbing Randy by his shirt and dragging him away from the isolated corridor. They passed a grinning Cena and an amused Michaels, not even sparing them a glance. Hunter practically yanked Randy behind him, earning a few suspicious glances from the public. But it wasn't either of them who cared.

As soon as the car was speeding down the road to their hotel, Randy started his games. The games Hunter was so much used to after all these years with this arrogant hunk. Randy's fingers crawled over to his thigh, curling and digging his nails into the inside of Hunter's thigh. Hunter forced back a hiss, as he had to slow down and pause for the red light. There were other vehicles on either side of them, and the fucking windows of the car they were riding weren't tinted so if one even spared a glance at their way, they'd see everything. Not that Hunter cared, but it was bad for business. So as much as he liked the feeling, he swatted Randy's hand away, giving him a warning look.

Like mentor, like protégé.

It wasn't like Randy Orton to give up that easily. Hunter watched from the corner of his eye as a wicked smirk cured Randy's lips. He tried to focus on the road, but the seductively darkened eyes turned to him, fixing their full attention on Hunter. Then hands started to roam on Randy's own body, touching himself. Randy's back arched off the passenger seat, his teeth biting down on his swollen bottom lip to muffle out delicious moans. One of his hands was slipped under his t-shirt and was probably pinching his nipple while the other was slipped under the opened fly of his jeans. Hunter nearly came in his pants at the sight next to him.

"Stop that," he growled, gaining nothing back. The curve of Randy's lips widened more, but that was it. "I said stop it, pet," Hunter's fingers curled around Randy's wrist, pulling them away from doing sinful things. But Hunter couldn't keep holding though, because he needed both hands to drive. Suddenly he hissed in pain, drawing his hands back. Red, angry nail marks scarred his skin, and he looked up to see Randy holding a proud look on his face. "You keep acting like a little bitch, pet, I swear I'll tie you up to the bed and tease you all night. Fuck, RAW tomorrow."

He grinned inwardly at the dazzled look on Randy's face. He knew that his pet got the message. Although he didn't actually mean about the RAW thing tomorrow, he meant about the punishment. Randy took a deep breath, his fingers doing the zipper of his jeans. He exhaled slowly, looking out of the window. The return of the drama queen. "I hate you so much at this moment, Hunter."

"Awh, I love you too, babe," those words came out of Hunter's mouth before he could stop them. He tensed, and noticed that Randy tensed too. He kept silent afterwards until they got to the hotel, the awkwardness filling up the small space between them in the car.

It was when they entered the elevator Hunter looked at Randy. Hands shoved down his jean pockets, head hanging low, lips pursed, Randy wasn't meeting his eyes. "Pet-"

"I'm NOT your PET! Stop calling me that!" Randy exploded, his voice hoarse for some reason. Then his face twisted to an expression of frustration and sadness, head hanging again. His chin was lifted, and Hunter looked through the now lightened sky blue eyes. He had always been amused how Randy's eyes changed colors due to changing emotions, but this wasn't a time to wonder about that. He caressed Randy's jaw, his thumb brushing over the soft scruff Randy had grown over the years.

"I never liked this scruff-"

"Are you shitting me-"

"Randy," Hunter growled, his jaws twitching as he tried to remain in control. "Why don't we just focus on tonight, huh? Forget all the fucked up shit that had happened over the years for just one night? I know it's not easy, but… please?"

He only got a solemn nod back.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Hunter stepped out, gesturing to Randy with his head. When the younger one got out, Hunter caught his hand, unaware of the look Randy casted at it and headed to his room. Entering the room-or rather said, suite, Hunter let go of Randy's hand, ushering him forward. He took off his jacket, hanging it behind the door before walking to the mini bar that was built inside the suite. He felt Randy's eyes on him, but for the moment he ignored it.

"Can we just fuck and get over with this?" Those words were barely audible, that Randy was surprised Hunter heard them.

"So you _want_ to fuck?" Hunter turned to look at him, crossing his arms above his chest and cocking an eyebrow at Randy.

"Why else do you think I came with you?" Randy spat, straightening his spine up and walking over to Hunter, stopping in front of him and mirroring his position. Glasses and bottles were swept off the counter, shattering to pieces against the floor and Randy was half lying, half sitting on the counter with a startled look on his face. Hunter crawled between his legs, pressing his erection against Randy's groin, his hand wrapped around Randy's slender throat.

"I warned you, Randal. Your pretty mouth got you into this," Hunter hissed. And before Randy even blink, he was bent across the table, his ass exposed. He ducked his face to hide the embarrassment on his cheeks, but not before Hunter saw it. Hunter's free hand connected with Randy's left ass cheek, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the walls. Randy bit on his lip hard, wriggling to get out of Hunter's hold. This earned him another smack to his other cheek. "That was for trying to avoid me," another slap, "That was for being a disobedient little brat," Randy grunted at that. "And this is for not giving me a proper thank you for the things I've given you."

By the time Hunter was almost finished, Randy's ass was as red as his face, equivalent to a cherry red. "You just want an excuse to touch me!" Randy hissed, clawing at Hunter's hand around his throat. He chocked a little when the fingers tightened, nearly blocking his throat.

"I don't need an excuse, pet. I'm your boss," Hunter chuckled, squeezing what was left of Randy's pancake butt. "You used to have more ass."

"Yeah, you sucked it out with your slaps," Randy choked out, his eyes darkening again. He felt Hunter's clothed crotch brushing against his ass and pushed his hips back, grinning devilishly when a low groan reached his ears. Then he yelped, when Hunter's fingers shoved into his unprepared ass, wincing slightly at the uncomfort. He gasped when Hunter's fingers curled upwards inside him, his ass instinctively pushing back to Hunter's palm. Hunter still remembered. "Hunter…"

"Hmm…?"

"Fuck me," Randy barely whispered.

"What?" Playing the innocent card, Hunter grinned. "What did you say?"

"I said, fuck me god dammit!" Randy yelled, and then yelped again when he was lifted over Hunter's shoulder and in no time, he was tossed on to the bed. His jeans were ripped away, shoes were kicked off. Hunter ran his eyes over Randy once, loving how sexually frustrated his pet was in just half socks and his skin tight t-shirt. He quickly stripped off his own pants and shoes, getting into the bed and tearing Randy's shirt over his head.

"I actually paid for them clothes, idiot," Randy curled a hand in Hunter's shirt, hissing into his face.

"I'm the one who pays for your every darn thing, so shut up," Hunter bit back, prying Randy's legs apart. Whatever Randy was going to say trailed off to a long, deep moan which crawled out of his lips, descending to a hitched gasp. Hunter always knew what spot to hit. Randy shivered when Hunter's lips latched onto the edge of his jaw, nibbling on the flesh.

"Mu-must…g-get this…off…" he gasped, tugging at Hunter's shirt. In seconds it was thrown away, and Hunter was back into his claimed spot between Randy's legs, grinding against him. Randy bucked his hips upwards, his arms locking around Hunter's neck as his lips sucked all over Randy's neck, marking him. The makeup lady would have the biggest job on RAW tomorrow. "Fuck…"

Hunter pulled back and locked his gaze with the darkened blue eyes, reveling in the wanton lust and passion in them. He never really understood how much times like these were worth, until now. He let his cock slide faster and rougher against Randy's, his own erection growing more at the emotions flashed across Randy's face. His eyes slid down to look at the swollen lips, and in need, he dashed down and captured them to a heated kiss again. He would never get enough of this.

Randy whimpered into the kiss, as it started to hurt at the force Hunter was kissing him. He cupped the older man's face, slightly pulling away to breathe, but he couldn't stay away for long, because Hunter kept stealing kisses from him. As cheesy as it sounded, Randy liked it. He liked those kisses so much, that he wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist. "I want you….now…"

"What was that, pet?" God, Randy wanted to smack that evil grin off that face.

"Stop playing around and get that big, fat dick inside me," he hissed, bucking his hips upward once hard.

"I almost forgot how much of a dirty little mouth you have, Orton," Hunter said, shoving his cock inside Randy with one swift thirst. He raised an eyebrow at Randy's pained whine. "I thought you could handle it."

"I can," Randy growled, digging his nails to Hunter's back. "Now move."

Rolling his eyes, Hunter pushed his hips forward, until he was buried to the hilt inside Randy. He muffled out the groan that escaped his mouth at the sensation Randy was giving him. The walls contracted around his dick, trying to adjust to the right extent, and they were nearly choking Hunter's dick. The warmth of the silken tunnel was an added bonus. And then Hunter remembered that he hadn't even used lube, that he might be hurting Randy. He rested his forehead against Randy's and looked into his eyes, searching for pain. He noticed how Randy was desperately trying to hide it, and kissed him, when Randy opened his mouth to protest.

He slowly moved his hips back and forth, letting Randy's rosette get used to the feeling.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked, only getting wordless nods as response.

He rolled his hips, hearing Randy's breathy noises increase, and sped up the pace of his hips carefully. He hissed when Randy's nails tore into his skin, but didn't complain. He kept his gaze on the delicious reactions he was getting from the younger man, thrusting his hips faster. Every time, it was Randy's reactions to his actions which threw Hunter off the edge. He loved looking at them whenever he can, and had always wondered, _why?_

Burying his face against Randy's neck and focusing on the prominent vein that ran along it, Hunter knew he wasn't going to last long; he never lasted long with Randy. And he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He rolled his hips again, this time lifting his hips off from Randy's body and dove right in, loving the mewl that tore off of Randy's lips.

"Hunter," he gasped out, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, feeling his pleasure nub getting abused repeatedly. He thrusted back, needing to feel more of Hunter, clinging to Hunter as much as he can. "God… right there, right there…"

"You can do better than that, pet," Hunter whispered into Randy's ear, halting his pace to hear a whine from Randy. "Scream for me." Then he dashed in, crashing hard against Randy's love bundle. A scream of pleasure ripped out of Randy's chest. The jolts of electricity which ran down Randy's legs weakened him, but he held on to Hunter tightly, like his life depended on him.

"Hunter, please…. Fa-faster," that was a beg which Hunter couldn't let go. He rammed into Randy, feeling the silken tunnel stretching and tightening around his cock more. Their chests were sliding together, and Randy's own cock which was trapped between their stomachs looked ready to explode within seconds. Suddenly, Randy's breathing hitched. Knowing what it was, Hunter quickly pulled apart halfway and wrapping his index finger and thumb around the base of Randy's cock. Randy's back arched off the bed, a tear escaping his eye. "HUNTER!"

"Not yet, pet, not yet," Hunter whispered, kissing the head of Randy's red and angry cock and entering him again. Pre-cum that dripped off his cock lubed Randy's entrance, and it made it easier to slam in and out of Randy faster. Randy's whole body shook, trembling in held back release; he continuously kept whimpering and mewling, fisting the sheets of the bed.

"Hunter, p-please-I-I can't-" his words were muffled by Hunter's lips, pressing hard against them to silence his beg. The friction created was blinding. Hunter's thrusts became erratic, as he wildly thrust his cock into Randy. He let go of Randy just when he exploded, groaning loudly along with Randy's high pitched scream which hardly sounded like manly. The cum that spurted out of Randy's dick coated both of their stomachs, as Hunter's filled up Randy's tight little hole. Hunter waited the black spots in his vision disappear, before gently pulling out of Randy.

He rolled to his back, pulling Randy against his chest. Still a bit trembling, Randy pressed his face against Hunter's chest, planting a soft kiss there. Then he stiffened, as if remembering something and pulled away, only to fall back onto Hunter. "Don't," he heard the older man growl.

"Since when you were a cuddler?" his legs felt like Jell-O, his ass was on fire, his whole body was spent but he couldn't help but ask that from Hunter. Grumpy grumbling reached his ears. Chuckling softly, he rested his head back on Hunter's chest again.

"You're my best pet,"he felt a peck land onto the top of his head, and looked up.

"You're just saying that-"

"I'm also meaning it," Hunter hissed, leaving no space to argue about it. Randy pulled himself up a bit, bracing himself onto his elbows on Hunter's chest.

A cheeky grin curved his lips, eyes glinting mischievously. "Ready for round 2, old man?"

**A review or two would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
